Alpha
Alpha, code-named "The Alpha Project" by Maker, is a robot created by him during his "Dark Year". He created it with the idea to be the most powerful robot in existence who could beat any opponent by adapting and learning their physical movements. The first time Alpha was defeated, not long after its creation, was by Creator with a newly constructed weapon known as the Dombox. History 'Backstory' Alpha was created by Maker, under the name the "Alpha Project", during the year he was crazy. Alpha was created as means to combat anyone by scanning and analyzing their physical movements. According to Schepper, Alpha was created to combat the hero of the DocSoul, as it was the fear of "Crazy Maker". After completion, Alpha went haywire and was unleashed on the city. Colin Doc tried to stop it but with no success. Maker also tried to stop him but quickly returned to The Tower after he realized he could improve Alpha. He let Alpha do what he was build to do while he would work on a second project named the Omega Project. Creator rushed into finishing the Dombox so he could easily trap Alpha in a specialized Containment Unit. After Alpha was trapped, he was locked within a specialized safe that could only be unlocked by X1. Due to him not being completed at the time, X1 was unaware of this. 'Return' Nazim told ShadowLife about the "Alpha Project" as a way to distract the heroes and allow them to steal the last piece of The Codex so they could steal one sword of Cortes. They set a trap for DiamondLord and then Nazim attacked Schepper and X1 after disabling Schotel. Meanwhile ShadowLife went to the weapon chamber and searched for the safe and eventually finds it and flees. The heroes realize that ShadowLife has stolen something but don't know what as there is no record of something missing. As ShadowLife and Nazim release Alpha, Creator finds out what was stolen and goes to The Tower to inform Jack and Noa about it. Alpha goes to Creator's boat to search for something and defeats Zoeker, Boat and X2 trying to get it. He then destroys the computer but not before searching for information. Alpha later attacks the Tower with his EMP which knocks out Creator, Schepper, X1 and Schotel. The latter initiated lock-down but Noa and Jack escape and combat Alpha. Noa transforms into Pharaoh. Alpha knows Pharaoh as Creator told earlier that is was Colin who tried to stop, as well as Evil Maker, the dangerous adapting robot. ShadowLife briefly takes possession off Alpha to fire a second EMP to the Tower so Nazim can enter and take the last piece of the codex. Alpha defeats DiamondLord and also Pharaoh using his EMP which affects the DocSoul. Alpha then wants to infect the DocSoul but the DocSoul sends out a feedback pulse, which Alpha could not expect because technology that's hit with an EMP should not work anymore, that knocks him out. DiamondLord summons the Dombox, using the Might Diamond to enhance his Weapon Diamond (which he's persuaded by to do by the mysterious voice) and absorbs Alpha in the Dombox. Alpha then gains consciousness and says "Where is my brother?" before being captured which DiamondLord hears. 'Reprogramming' After Alpha's defeat, Jack sought a way to reprogram Alpha and make him do good things. His goal was to find a way to remove his hostile program and control his actions via The Tower's computer to make sure that he would comply. When Maker returned during the Christmas of 2015, he was told about Alpha's release and Jack's plans. Even though Maker told him that Alpha was very dangerous and should not be released. He also asked if Jack knew what Alpha's goal was even though he already knew what he could be looking for. Jack responded that he didn't know although he knew that Alpha asked about his "brother". Maker answered with "ok", while thinking: "good, seems that Omega is safe". Personality After being freed from his containment, Alpha displayed almost no real personality and emotions. At first, he only seemed to have one goal and that was to look for something. He followed his goal and did anything to achieve it, even defeating Zoeker, X2 and Boat without a fair warning when they only tried to talk and even shutting down Creator's computer when he couldn't find what he was looking for. Alpha seemed to recognize Pharaoh (PowerForm) and recalled defeating him before, seeming enjoying it. Furthermore, he seemed genuinely surprised when his EMP had failed on the DocSoul and also seemingly screamed in despair when he got trapped against by the Dombox. Alpha's goal is currently unclear though it might have a connection with his unknown "brother". Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Given his incredible size end bulk, Alpha possesses incredible vasts amounts of sheer physical strength and can easily overpower opponents like X2, Zoeker and DiamondLord. His physical strength allows him to easily overpower most if not all opponents and throw them away with no effort. Even against psychically strong opponents such as Pharaoh (PowerForm) and Cargo (PowerForm), he maintains a certain upper hand throughout his fights. Enhanced Durability: Alpha possesses incredible high durability due to his thick and dense steel alloyed plated body and can easily shrug off attacks from X2, Zoeker and Boat (Robot). He has shown to easily endure many powerful physical and projectile attacks from the likes of powerhouses such as DiamondLord, Pharaoh and Cargo. Enhanced Stamina: Being a robot, Alpha can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining himself as he doesn't require food, energy or sleep to continue. He can continue with his work and stay physically active for as long as he's operational. Flight: Alpha possesses rocket boosters in his legs and has large wings that allow him to fly at normal speeds. Energy Beam Emission: Alpha has the power to project concentrated beams of light blue energy for a destructive amount of damage from his eyes or from his hands. The result of the beams can be concussive, dispersive or explosive, depending on the intended target. Bullet Projection: Alpha can also project powerful, seemingly unlimited, light blue energized bullets from his fingertips. These bullets can be fired rapidly to create a machine gun effect to cause a massive accumulation of damage. The bullets can also be used for more precise shots to easily hit specific locations, even vitals. Energy Ball Projection: Alpha can also generate and project light blue energy spheres from his hands for offensive purposes. These spheres are incredible powerful and can easily counter and sometimes overpower other projectile attacks. Electromagnetic Pulse Emission: Alpha's signature and most powerful capability is that he can emit an electromagnetic pulse from his wings, powerful enough to disrupt all technology in the near vicinity. It's most impressive feat was that his EMP took out The Tower's entire computer system with one hit, and disabled it's defensive force-field with a second pulse. The pulse also affects robotic, technical and mechanical based opponents and can instantly knock them out for a long period of time. Head Reattachment: Alpha can reattach his head from his body and still be functional without any ill effects. He can also control the actions of his body through his head antennas even while he's very far away. Though without any visuals on his body, his actions are limited in what he can do. Computer Virus Infection: Alpha has the power to infect computers with viruses and malware and other kinds of harmful infections This power allows him to make computers not work properly, steal personal information from others, to negatively affect system performance and to cause unusual behavior in computers. Technology Manipulation: Alpha can manipulate electronics, machinery technological constructs, computers, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". He can control the flow of intricate machinery and can assemble or disengage their programming at will by touching. He cannot however manipulate sentient technology such as robots and androids. Digital Interaction: Alpha can also interface with computers, data, internet and world wide webs easily, allowing him to download and gather various forms of information. He can interact with the digital plane without conventional artifacts, just by looking. He can also interact via the digital plane via his head antennas. Scanning: Alpha's other most prominent capability is his scanning powers. He can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered by it. He can scan objects and determine if their magical or not, what kind of capabilities they have and how dangerous they are. He can also scan people if they have Power Forms or not. He can also scan and record his opponents specific movements, analyze them and counter it the next time. This also includes ordinary movements and attack movements. Combat Perception: With this scanning ability Alpha is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he's able to find their flaws and weaknesses and take them down with little effort. Signature Moves Alpha's signature move is: *'EM Pulse': Alpha brings his wings closer together above his head and electromagnetic energy is created between the tips of them. The electromagnetic energy is then subsequently released as an energy pulse throughout the area and disables any form of technology within the radius. Weaknesses/Resistances Undetectable/Untraceable: Alpha is undetectable and cannot be traced or scanned by the DocSoul or any other scan-related devices but his viruses can be back traced to him. Visualization: Alpha can only scan the opponents movements when he sees them. It doesn’t work if cannot see them by any means. Therefore his vision can be obstructed through various means such as smoke, intangibility, invisibility, the darkness, etc. Unforeseeable Surprises: With his scanning powers allowing him to analyze his opponent's moves, Alpha has shown to be incredible powerful and almost unbeatable. So far his only weakness shown has been the element of surprise. After his EMP took out The Tower with two hits, he used it on the DocSoul which trapped Noa as Pharaoh, Alpha tried to destroy the DocSoul with his virus. Unbeknownst to him, after he got to close, the DocSoul send out a feedback pulse that defeated Alpha immediately, much to his surprise. As this was the first time his EMP failed to work. Trivia *Alpha was the first being who was captured by the new Dombox. Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Inventions Category:Male Characters